Bex's Past
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: What events led to Bex leaving? What did she do between leaving and coming back? (This is what I imagined she did)


_I wanted to do a past fic on Bex. Because we won't get treated to what happened between Bowie and Bex, because DC. We probably won't get to get much of her backstory either. I'll rate it teen or rated T for general themes. So enjoy!_

Bex's POV:

We were on the perfect pristine couch. His fingers running though my red hair with The sun from the window shining on Bowie's face. Making out. I never knew what was going to happen when. I knew where this was heading. I didn't stop, how could I say no to this? You could even say at the time I wanted it more than him. We moved up to my bedroom and slammed the door locking it. I met Bowie a bit ago. I was at a restaurant, his band was playing. He came over and we talked all night. Now here I was on my bed, mentally bracing myself for my first time. Sure I was excited, but scared as well. My mother always preached purity before marriage and virginity is a husband gift, no, a husband right, but I couldn't give less of a shit. "Ready" he asked. "Yeah" I said faintly.

A few minutes after I realized I didn't use protection, I didn't care at the time. I just kept staring into Bowie's eyes trying to hide my internal panic.

Next morning after Bowie left at like three or something. I brushed my hair and sprayed perfume on before going down stairs. "Hey Mom" I said trying to keep cool. "Waffles in the freezer" she said before running out the door. Mom worked as doctor before. Mom when she was home was strict. She wouldn't let me wear anything short or unprofessional looking. So in other words I bought things and hid them from her. I hid a lot of thing from her. I acted perfect she never suspected anything else.

A little more than a month and a half later I claimed the bathroom as my throne. Okay that's being a bit dramatic, but I was vomiting more than once a day. I stayed home from school since mom thought I had the flu or something. It was past cold season because it was in June. I had already missed my period once and was bloated. I was in denial and basically passing this all off as the flu. I heard a knock on the door and answered it. "Bowie" I said surprised. "Hey, Bex, I got the opportunity to be a roadie for one of my friends brothers band" He said enthusiastically. "Oh my god Bowie that's amazing" I said. "Yeah, they're going to Japan and the U.K." Bowie exclaimed. "Cool" I replied. "That means I'm going for the Summer" He said. "Oh" I said. "Sorry bout that" He said. "No, no it's fine" I answered, wondering if I believed what I just said. "It doesn't mean we can't have one more night together" Bowie said. "That would be amazing" I said in a faint whisper. We went to a café and took a walk in town. "Are you really okay with me leaving" He said. "Do you want honesty, actually" I responded. "Yes, I do Bex" He answered. "No" I replied. "What, you just said" He said annoyed. "Yeah, I know what I said, but this and..." I fired back. "No Bex, you're never honest, you never say the truth, you always second guess my decisions, what about me Bex? What about me" Bowie yelled. "Bowie, It's just" I said. "What Bex, figure that out" He responded pissed. Bowie walked away and hopped in his van. I sighed as he drove away. I didn't see him again in over decade.

About three or four days after that I went to a pharmacy near by and got a pregnancy test. After peeing on it and waiting a few minutes it read positive. I didn't cry, I'm not that kind of person. I just questioned everything. Mom ended up barging in because I was in the for over an hour. She say the test and started screaming at me. She asked me questions and I tried to hastily answer. They were the truth. I told her everything. After that she booked me an appointment to her gynecologist. I wanted to get an abortion, but mom wouldn't let me.

I had a name picked out already. Andi, an alternate spelling of Andy which is short for Andrew. Meaning courageous, strong, and manly. Okay so my child is a girl, but I loved the name and still do. I wanted her to be strong.

Mom never let me take care of my child because I was I her words, immature, irresponsible, irrational, and not fit to parent.

When Andi was two months old I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to NYC. I had graduated school early and chose not to go to college. In NYC I took modeling jobs and went to auditions for things. I only was ever an extra. I went to LA a lot though. I usually stayed with friends. I went to a lot of music festivals and party's. I was a model so c'mon.

I though about Andi everyday. I could never shake the though of missing out on her. I was her mom. She deserves me. She also doesn't at the same time. I sent her things from all my travels and came home twice. I missed her every time I left. One day I decided I couldn't ignore that feeling anymore. I hopped on my motorcycle and rode back home. To be with Andi like I should of done in the first place. Also to grow up like I was supposed to do years ago.

 _Okay hope you enjoyed it was short, but I wanted to write it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_

 _(Update: I changed it to fit what the show said. I also fixed some punctuation.)_


End file.
